


Возьми меня под свои одежды

by van_Miaow



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучший подарок — сделанный своими губами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возьми меня под свои одежды

**Author's Note:**

> Своеобразный кроссдрессинг, оральный секс, ER, скрытая реклама косметических товаров, слитый конец (тогда не успел, а сейчас уже лень), Уитмен это любовь.
> 
> Бета: their-law (и это тоже любовь).
> 
> Написано для fandom Inception 2015.

Пальцы Имса танцуют. Он водит рукой по краю комода, мягко отстукивая что-то аритмичное, будто продолжая нажимать на клавиши. Белые, черные, белые. Снова черные. 

Весь вечер Артур смотрел только на его кисти: сильные длинные пальцы и вены, проступавшие сквозь кожу, — без этого и без виски вечер джаза был бы просто непереносим. Он сползает по кожаному креслу, откидывает голову на спинку и делает глоток прямо из бутылки: хорошая идея — уходить из бара с выпивкой, нужно будет обязательно повторить в следующий раз.

Имс стаскивает галстук и небрежно кидает его на пол, к смятому пиджаку.

— Ты видел этого саксофониста? — он снимает запонки и расстегивает часы. — Парень просто гений, я как у боженьки в оркестре побывал. 

Артур неопределенно хмыкает, он даже не может сказать, был ли на сцене саксофонист, и снова прикладывается к бутылке — виски стекает по подбородку и капает на новые брюки. Имс смеется, показывая неровные зубы, и начинает расстегивать рубашку.

Это именно то, чего Артур так ждет. Он отставляет бутылку на столик и подается вперед, опираясь локтями о колени. От брюк сладко пахнет ванилью — мокрые пятна расплылись и ткань неприятно липнет к коже. 

Имс подходит ближе и утаскивает бутылку. Артур смотрит, как он обхватывает горлышко губами, как двигается его кадык, и нетерпеливо машет головой, подзывая к себе. 

Еще ближе.

Он тянется навстречу, поднимает руку, забирается под все еще застегнутую рубашку и проводит ладонью по мягкой ткани. Ощущает кончиками пальцев, как сокращаются мышцы. Кожа Имса обжигает через тонкий шелк. 

— Детка, твоя озабоченность иногда меня пугает, — наигранно хмурится Имс и, выждав секунду, продолжает: — Если тебе так не терпится, то можешь мне помочь. 

— Сам справишься, — Артур щипает Имса за пупок, и тот недовольно шипит. — Это за «озабоченность». 

Он снова ведет ладонью по груди Имса, задевает сосок указательным пальцем и, легко погладив его, убирает руку. 

— Нельзя быть таким ленивым, — бормочет Имс и, быстро расстегнув оставшиеся пуговицы, сдирает с себя рубашку. Артур может даже услышать несуществующий треск раздираемой ткани. Рубашка нелепым белым пятном оседает на пол, вытягивая рукав в сторону пиджака, будто брошенная любовница, умоляющая вернуться. Артур смотрит на отблеск пуговиц и придумывает все больше идиотских сравнений — как расправившая крыло птица, как кошка, вытянувшая хвост...

Только бы не смотреть на Имса. 

Только еще одну секунду.

Звенит пряжка.

— Артур, милый, — тихо зовет Имс, невесомо прикасается к его лицу, трогает бровь. — Могу оставить тебя с моей одеждой, если она так тебя волнует.

Артур несогласно мотает головой и поднимает глаза.

На широких плечах Имса — тонкие бретели черной шелковой маечки. Он снимает её рваным движением и бросает в Артура — ткань пахнет Имсом, и Артур глубоко вдыхает запах, он нравится ему просто до неприличия. 

Артуру вообще нравится все, что Имс делает. Он считает его потрясающим. 

Все эти дурацкие шутки, молоко из пакета, слишком толстые золотые цепочки, кокни, распевание песен Майли Сайрус в постели. Вечера джаза. 

Имс расстегивает ширинку и спускает штаны. На нем — черные трусики с кружевной резинкой.

Женское бельё. 

Это Артуру тоже нравится. 

За пять лет он так и не понял — действительно кружевные трусики помогают в джазовой импровизации или Имс просто играет роль до конца. 

Он облизывает губы и целует кожу над кружевной полоской. Отстраняется и смотрит на поблескивающий след. Прижимается к нему ртом и кусает. Имс громко, тяжело дышит и перебирает его волосы, тянет за пряди. 

Артур проводит разведенными пальцами по дрожащему животу. Собирает на языке слюну и начинает вылизывать дорожку волос, опускаясь все ниже. Он кладет руки на ягодицы Имса, задевая спину кончиками пальцев: мягкая ткань трусиков, жесткая резинка кружев, горячая кожа — все смешивается, Артура разрывает от ощущений. 

Член Имса оттягивает ткань, розовая головка выглядывает из-под кружевной полосы. Артур проводит по ней носом, капля предэякулята стекает на губу, и он слизывает её. Он целует член через белье и отстраняется, гладит Имса по бедрам, по икрам. Жесткие волоски щекочут ладони. 

Артур целует шрам на правом колене — в десять лет Имс упал с велосипеда — он подталкивает Имса, помогает ему избавиться от спущенных брюк и снимает с него носки. На лодыжках остаются тонкие линии отпечатков, и Артур целует их тоже.

Имс гладит его по волосам, наклоняется и, тихо ругаясь, роется в карманах брюк. 

Артур раздевается, не отрывая взгляда от мокрого пятна на трусиках — его слюна и смазка Имса. 

— Костюм от Тома Форда — отличный намек, детка, — непонятно произносит Имс и показывает ему футлярчик. И пока Артур заторможено пытается сообразить, что это, подталкивает его к дивану и одним движением опускается на колени.

Диван холодный, и Артур мгновенно покрывается гусиной кожей. Имс мимоходом дует ему в пупок и открывает футляр, выкручивая стик. 

И касается кончиком языка красной помады.

— Лучший подарок — сделанный своими губами, — он улыбается и аккуратными, скупыми движениями красит губы. Его распухший рот сминается этим ярким цветом, и Артур стонет, сжимая свой член.

Имс улыбается и снова проводит помадой по губам — контур становится все неряшливее. Будто этот рот уже трахали. Долго и без жалости.

Артур расставляет ноги шире. Имс смотрит на его промежность — зрачки огромные, даже цвет глаз не разобрать (но Артур сейчас видит только красный-красный-красный) — и подвигается ближе, кладет руки на колени Артура. 

На кромке зубов — смазанный красный след.

Артур тянется к Имсу: одной рукой крепко сжимает под подбородком — нажимает на челюсть и заставляет открыть рот. Другой — водит по клыкам, размазывает красное по белому больше и больше. На пальцах — липкий след, и он трогает губы Имса, пачкаясь сильнее.

Имс ловит его мизинец и всасывает, сжимает на нем зубы и медленно выпускает, легко царапая. Он почти лежит на Артуре и тот чувствует, как о его ногу трется член — горячая плоть и мокрая ткань.

— Какой ты все-таки кобель, — он прижимает голень ближе к паху стонущего Имса и толкает ему в рот четыре пальца. 

По подбородку Имса течет слюна, мешаясь с помадой, и Артур не выдерживает — пытается потереться об Имса всем телом. Склеить кожу, смешать сперму, навсегда запутаться пальцами. Он прижимается щекой к щеке и облизывает рот Имса, задевая свои пальцы. Во рту — карамельно-химический привкус, и Артур всхлипывает — ему нужно другое. 

С пошлым, хлюпающим звуком он вытягивает пальцы из рта Имса — ниточка слюны провисает и обрывается — и целует его. 

Впервые за сегодняшний день. 

Он скучал по поцелуям. Невообразимо скучал. 

Имс вгрызается в него, кусает за губы — на секунду Артур теряется, но тут же кусает в ответ. Имс смеется в поцелуй (еще один пункт к тому, что Артур в нем любит — некая предсказуемость: что бы ни случилось, Имс, скорее всего, будет смеяться).

Он отстраняется и тянет голову Имса к своему паху: тот целует его живот, лобок (Артур чувствует, как на нем расцветают красные следы) и скользит языком по уздечке. По его лицу текут слезы, ресницы слиплись щеточками. Артур собирает их подушечками пальцев и слизывает — они соленые и перебивают вкус помады.

— Сейчас, — шепчет он. Имс выпускает член из рта, трется об него лицом: сперма Артура течет по его губам, и он собирает её языком — нежными, невесомыми касаниями. 

Имс кладет голову Артуру на бедро, не переставая прижиматься щекой к еще твердому члену, тянет руки Артура, запутывая их у себя в волосах, и еще сильнее притирается промежностью к его ноге. 

Артур растерянно водит пальцем по мочке уха Имса, пока тот судорожно дрочит и прерывисто дышит. Глаза слипаются, а мысли накатывают волнами: после оргазма Артура всегда волнуют практические вопросы — он никак не может решить, сдавать ли в прачечную вместе со своими брюками трусики Имса, и чем можно смыть с себя помаду.


End file.
